The Legend of Eon (The Strongest Eevee)
by Dat Eevee Life
Summary: A story about a human who upon meeting an eevee, had his life and the face of the entire universe was changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Eon: Chapter One

Our story begins with a 16 year old boy on Earth. The year was 2016, and Pokemon were only thought to be the products of a video game and TV shows. The boy had recently moved from his old home and his friends, so it's pretty safe to say that he was a bit depressed and lonely.  
He was longing for a friend, and a good one. One he could share his feelings with, and one day, he found that friend. He was bored and decided to explore the woods around his house. He walked outside and immediately started to feel queasy, it was around 95 degrees outside and he is sensitive to the heat so he had to bring a water bottle. While walking through the woods, he observed the layout of the environment, there were large pine trees everywhere with a lot of hills. He became entranced by how beautiful the environment was he didn't notice that something approaching him from behind. Heard a twig snap and turned around and what he saw made him jump. He saw what looked to be a female, bipedal Eevee with sky blue eyes that seemed a little small to him,  
of course, this was probably because he was 6'1 weighing at 167 lbs and the Eevee was only 5 feet tall. The Eevee looked at him and made a head movement beckoning for him to follow.

So he did. What else was he going to do anyways? The Eevee led him to a river and stopped, seeing the water rushing past reminded him of how thirsty he was so he opened his bottle and drank. And didn't stop until the bottle was empty, the Eevee watching him the entire time. He put the bottle in his bag and decided to try and communicate with the Eevee.  
He asked if she could understand what he is saying and to his suprise, the Eevee nodded her head at him. She then pointed to a bright light in the river and jumped in. She resurfaced, obviously a very strong swimmer as the currents were powerful to knowk the boy off of his feet as soon as he walked into the water. He got up and saw the Eevee giggling at him, she swam over to him and grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the center of the river where the light was. She then went underwater and brought him along with,  
the whole time he was thinking; "how strong of a swimmer is she?" They reached the bottom and he saw what the light really was, a portal. He tried to swim to the surface because he needed air, but the Eevee wouldn't let go, she saw what was happening and brought them both through the portal as the boy went unconsious due to lack of oxygen.

When he finally came to he felt queasy and he threw up. He noticed that there was a fire not to far from him and he saw the Eevee poking the fire with a stick. "So it wasn't a dream." He said.  
He slowly got up and walked over to the Eevee, she looked at him and smiled and said; "'bout time you woke up, I was getting worried." This suprised him. "Where are we?" he asked. The Eevee said,  
"the real question you should ask is WHEN are we." This made him curious and he asked the question, and what he heard next freaked him out. "WHAT!?" "3016!?" "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!?" She said "yes, 3016."  
"So you're telling me we just time travelled 1,000 years into the future?" "Yes, but also to a different planet as well" she replied. "What planet?" "Planet Evo is what this planet is called, it is the home of Pokemon" she said. "But I thought Pokemon were the stuff of games and TV from Earth?" "There are many things in this universe that you may think are just from the mind of an artist, that are more real than you could ever realize" she replied casually. He then asked the Eevee if she had a name and she nodded and said; "my name is Eve, what's yours?" "Jack" the boy replied.

"Well it's nice to meet you Jack." She said and then smiled at him. Jack then got a very glum and depressed look on his face. "Whats wrong?" Eve asked. "My family, they're gone... All of them..." Eve understood what he meant and tried to comfort him but to no avail. He was too depressed at that point to even speak, so they both layed down and went to sleep. He woke up and screamed at what he saw. "THERES A DELPHOX STARING AT ME!" Eve started laughing and said; "It's ok, that's my friend Delphi." Delphi said; "so this is the new friend you'be been looking for? A human?" she had a look of disappointment on her face. Jack noticed this and said; "do you not like humans?" Delphi said there are very few that she liked. "They came here about 500 or so years ago and enslaved us to fight for their amusment."  
"That's terrible" he said. Delphi looked at him and said; "we need to take him to Arceus." "Wait WHAT!?" Jack said with a suprised look on his face. Delphi said that for some reason she could sense the energy of a pokemon coming from Jack. Delphi studied Jack hard and began to sense his hidden energy and started to back away with a frightened yet confident look on her face. "Y-you have the energy like that of a legendary pokemon, you could be our savior." "What do you mean?" He asked. She looked to the skies and yelled "ARCEUS! WE HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU!" A bright light appeared and from it, Arceus himself stepped out in his full glory.

The look on Jack's face went from confusion, to complete fear. He was paralyzed with fear, he couldn't even speak correctly.  
"Ah... This is exciting Delphi, you've done well" Arceus said. "So, tell me Jack, how would you like to become a pokemon?" Jack said "Y-you can d-do that?" "You don't need to be frightened, trust me,  
if I wanted to hurt you, I would've already." Jack calmed down after hearing this. "Yes, I can sense you would make an exeptionally powerful pokemon, one capable of holding his own against legendaries like myself even." Arceus said. "So, what pokemon would you like to be?" Jack had to think long and hard about this. He finally decided, "I want to be an Eevee." Arceus said; "an easy task, for me anyways." "Let us begin" Arceus said as a light began to envelop Jack. "You're going to feel a slight pain" Arceus said, but Jack could already feel it happening. Jack heard a few bones crack and move around in his body and howled in pain. "SLIGHT PAIN!? THIS IS TORTURE!" "MAKE IT STO-" BOOM! An explosion occured and Jack was no longer in pain, but instead he noticed he now was covered in brown fur from head to toe and had a large amount of cream-colored fur around his neck and at the tip of his new tail. "A-Am I an Eevee?"


	2. The Legend of Eon: Chapter Two

The Legend of Eon: Chapter Two

Ten days had passed since Jacks first encounter with the great Arceus and needless to say, he was enjoying his time as an Eevee. He was walking with Eve and Delphi when they heard someone talking. "LOOK OUT!" Delphi said as she charged up a fire blast and fired it. It exploded and a broken Pokeball landed in front of them. A human stepped out of the brush and said, "My My, a wild delphox and two eevees, my luck is great today" as he was getting out another pokeball. "Eve, Jack, run." "What about you?" "I'll be fine, this isn't the first trainer I've run into, GO!" So they did. "You are gonna regret allowing them to escape" the trainer said as he threw an ultraball and a Blastoise spawned out of it. "Blastoise, use surf!" Delphi braced for the attack knowing it would do serious damage and possibly even kill her. "AAAAHHHHHHHGGGGG!" Jack stopped in his tracks.  
He had sensed what was happening and he turned around and bolted towards where Delphi was. "What are you doing!" Eve yelled as she watched her friend disappear into the woods.

He arrived to a horrifying site. The Blastoise had overcharged the surf attack and Delphi was on the ground, she wasn't breathing. Jack saw this and was filled with rage.  
He began charging at the blastoise with no regard for his own life and used double edge. He bounced off of the blastoise's hard shell while the trainer was laughing. "Pathetic,  
well at least I get an eevee to train." "Over my dead body" Jack said as he charged up another attack. But he was too slow. the blastoise used aqua tail and slammed him into the ground.  
Jack was hurt, he slowly stood up and coughed up a little blood. And thats when things got serious. The taste of his own blood overflowed him with power as he began growling.  
The ground began shaking and the wind picked up to hurricane-like speeds. The blastoise and his trainer were struggling to stand as Jack began charging an attack from his hand.  
He yelled with rage; "HYPERBEAM!" And fired the blast. The ground split and cracked under the force of the blast, this was no normal hyperbeam. It was about as big asa building and was colored purple and black. The blastoise didn't stand a chance, it was immediately enveloped by the blast and destroyed. The trainer however, had jumped out of the way of the blast and threw an ultraball at Jack. Jack simply looked at the ball and it disintegrated mid-flight. His eyes started to glow bright purple as the ground started shaking again.

He started to glow and shake uncontrolably and was enveloped in a white light. Jack then yelled a name that would change the face of the universe. "EEEEOOOOOONNNNN!" An explosion occured. And Jack had evolved into something that had never been seen before. He looked like a bipedal umbreon without the rings. Instead, he had purple and red tribal-like markings all over his body. And as his power fluctuated, the markings began to move and glow intensely. "DIE!" Jack said as he ran at the trainer with a black aura emenating from his body. He punched the trainer in the gut,  
causing the trainer to fall on the ground and began coughing up blood. "W-who or what are you?" The trainer said. "I am Eon, and your worst nightmare." The newly named Eeveelution picked up the trainer and set him on his feet. Eon held up his right hand and charged a blast from his fingertips, he fired and the trainer along with a lot of the forest behind him instantly were vaporized. Behind Eon there was Eve, staring in fear and amazement as Eon turned towards her. She was about to scream in terror until Eon began walking over to Delphi,  
he placed hishand on her forehead and muttered "heal pulse." Delphi slowly began to wake up, when she saw Eon, her jaw hit the ground. She knew who it was but to her he was like a whole new person.

Later that evening, they were gathered around a fire. Eve was still in shock at what Jack/Eon had become. She stammered "J-Jack?" "That is no longer my name Eve. My name is now Eon."  
Eve began studying the way Eon's new body looked. He had very evenly-toned muscles stretching across his body. His eyes were like that of an umbreons but purple instead of red.  
He had grown a few inches and lost practicaly all body fat. His fur was all black except for the markings, which were now stationary and dim. His eyes sparkled like gemstones.  
Eve had then realized that she was attracted to him, of course Delphi noticed this too. Seeings how Eve was drooling at the sight of Eon, everyone there could tell what Eve was thinking.  
"Ok seriously Eve, your staring is getting a little disturbing" Eon said with a humorous look on his face. Eve's face turned red and she looked away as Delphi and Eon began laughing together.

Meanwhile, in an underground lab: "Are you sure it wont lash out at us professor? I don't want it to be like the previous clone that destroyed our previous lab." "I'm not sure, this is one of the most advanced and powerful clones you've ever had me create, the mind controlling chip will take a while to reprogram into its brain, we just have to hope it doesn't wake up until then." "Well professor..." "hmm?" "What will its name be?" "I've been thinking of names for it but there is only one that fits it." "Well, what is it?" The professor looked at his boss and mttered something under his breath. "What was that professor?"  
"Sometimes I think what we're doing here is wrong." "Have you forgotten what I pay you for? I own you. Now tell me, what is it's name?" The proffesor sighed, "Mewthree."  



	3. The Legend of Eon: Chapter 3

The Legend of Eon: Chapter Three

The day was October 9th, year 3016. Eon was acting strange and depressed and had been for the past week. Eve and Delphi both noticed this, but neither had the courage to dare ask him what was bothering him. Especially after what happened with the blastoise. Eve was talking with Delphi while they were looking for some berries "Something is bothering him bad Delphi." "I know, but I think it would be better not to ask him about it." Eve sighed, "I know, I just can't really stand to see him like this..." "He needs comfort Delphi." "That may be, but unless he brings it up, I wont. And I suggest you do the same." They walked back into the campsite to see Eon meditating by a tree.  
"Hey Eon, we're back!" Eve said with a smile. "I know." Eon siad. "I can sense your presence for miles, I'm starting to think I'm a psychic type." Eve sighed and said, "I'm sorry Delphi." "Don't Eve." "I have too Delphi" "What are you two talking about?" Eon said, looking a bit annoyed. "Eon, it doesn't take a psychic type to tell that there is something bothering you, whats wrong?" Eon sighed. "I knew one of you was gonna ask that sooner or later, so I suppose I'l tell you; It's my birthday in three days... And it will be the first one I've spent away from my family..."

"YOUR BIRTHDAY!? Eve and Delphi blurted out at the same time. "Why didn't you tell us?" Eve said with a suprised look on her face. "I didn't think it mattered Eve"  
"WHAT!? It's your birthday and you don't think it matters?" Eve said. "No. It doesn't matter, it's just another day to me..." "Well not to me, if it's your birthday then we need to celebrate!"  
Eon sighed, "Why? I haven't celebrated it in a few years now. It really doesn't matter." "Well you're my friend. I'm not just gonna let your birthday go uncelebrated." Eve said.  
"Don't waste your time getting me a gift. It'd be like polishing dirt." Eon said with a blank look on his face. Both Eve and Delphi were stunned by this comment. "ALRIGHT ENOUGH!" Eve said with an angry look on her face. Sparks started forming around her, "WHY DO YOU THINK THAT!? THE LAST FEW WEEKS YOU'VE BEEN CUTTING YOURSELF DOWN AND I"M SICK OF IT!  
HOW DO YOU THINK IT MAKES ME FEEL TO HEAR ONE OF MY ONLY FRIENDS SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?" Eon's face went from one of depression to one of anger. "You know what, you're right. Neither of you deserve to see me like this... I guess I was just being selfish..." Eon's face drooped, Eve was about to start laying into him again untill she noticed tears falling off of his face. "I need to be alone right now guys..." Eon said as he got up and began walking. Neither of his friends followed him. He walked through the forest surrounding the campsite.  
He looked at the environment, he noticed it looked remarkably simmilar to the environment that he used to live in back on Earth. He found a secluded spot and began to meditate. He did this for hours.

"Thats it!" Eve said. "Wh-whaa?" Deplhi said as she was half asleep. "He's been gone for hours, I'm gonna go find him." "I wouldn't if I were you..." Deplhi said. "Why not?"  
"He said he wanted to be alone. Let him." "He's been alone for plenty of time Delphi." Delphi slightly annoyed said; "He'll come back when he is ready, now lay your ass down and go to sleep!"  
Eve was stunned at the way Delphi was acting. She could see that Eon's sadness was affecting Delphi too. Eve stammered; "I-I..." "What." Delphi said annoyed. "I just can't sleep when he's not around... I'm going."  
"Fine... As long as I get some sleep." So Eve left and Delphi resumed her slumber. Eon was sitting on a rock next to a small stream, he felt at ease being alone in nature. He felt as if he could let his thougts go free and this made meditation very easy. But this time was different. He was sensing an incredible power coming from somewhere, but he could not pinpoint it's exact location.  
It scared him. Not even arceus had a power like this, as intense and caustic as this. Arceus' power is pure and refined, this new power was untrained and imperfect, with the right training or situation, this power could grow to hieghts that exceed even Arceus. Then he thought, my own power is the same way. Its unrefined too, which means I could possibly exceed Arceus in the right situation. Eon opened his eyesand sighed. "Ah, I hope it never has to come to that..."

Meanwhile... "Alright professor, now that we have control of Mewthree, we need to test its capabilities, I want to see what it can do. Lets go to a place with wild Pokemon to test it on."  
"Alright boss. When are we leaving?" "Now." "But sir-" "I don't want to hear it" the boss said, annoyed. "Boss, we have to give the chip the time to completely settle into the brain, if we get into a battle with a strong opponent and the chip is damaged... I don't even want to think of the calamities that might follow." "I don't care what you think you arrogant fool,  
get ready. We're leaving. Besides, Mewthree is too strong to be touched as it is, the chip won't be damaged. Now get your ass up and lets go!" The professor sighed, "Ok boss..."  
They walked down a long hallway to a vault door, the boss entered the combination and opened the door to find one solitary masterball. He picked it up with a devilish grin on his face and said, "With this power, I'll be unstoppable. Everyone will bend in fear at my presence... Hehehe."

In the forest: "Ugh... How far did he go?" Eve said. "OW! Damnit! Thorns..." Eve came upon a half-eaten berry on the ground, she picked it up and examined it, she noticed that the bite imprint was just as big as Eon's jawline so she assumed it was his. She took a bite and spat out in disgust. "Eeewww...Tastes like... WHAT THE HELL DOES IT TASTE LIKE!? Its awful! No wonder Eon threw it away..."  
After saying this she heard a twig snap behind her. She said "Eon is that you?" And then she turned around and her face went from one of eagerness to complete fear. It wasnt Eon.  
"Well, that looks like a worthy candidate don't you think professor?" "No. That eevee is too weak. It'd be pointless. You wouldn't see anything impressive." "Does it like like I give a shit!  
Mewthree go!" 


End file.
